


Art for Casestory Big Bang 2012

by mific



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: casestory, Digital Art, Gen, Hospitals, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for <i>High Stakes Desperate Measures.</i> (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Casestory Big Bang 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).



> These are illustrations inspired by Kristen's story [_High Stakes Desperate Measures_](http://kristen999.livejournal.com/458609.html), in the 2012 Casestory Big Bang challenge. Both are blended digital art. The second picture looks a little shippy, but Danny and Steve are just friends.

 

**Countdown**

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/001a1641)

click through for full sized art

 

 

**When You Wake Up**

"We're going to have a long talk when you wake up, Steven."  


 

 


End file.
